FAQ (work in progress)
'Tech' How do I play the game? Download either on Discord (#announcements) or the Pokécommunity thread. You do NOT need an Emulator. What you need: *A file compression software installed on your computer. (WinRAR, 7-Zip or WinZip - all 100% free or permanent trial versions, do NOT trust shady/paid downloads) *~1GB of free disk space Recommended installation procedure: Follow the Download pages' description about which files you need to download, usually a 'Main Game' and a 'Patch' file. Create a new folder with directory and name of your choice. Move both downloads (which should be named "infinitefusion_''version#-''fullgame/patch") into this newly created folder. Right click the 'fullgame' file and click "extract here". This procress may take a while, wait for it to finish. Afterwards repeat with the patch file. Now merge the files inside the patch folder with the fullgame directory, by dragging or copy/paste. When you get asked to overwrite files, click 'yes (all)' and the installation was successful. Can I play it on MAC? Yes, via Windows Emulator. No official support. When installing a Patch be sure not to overwrite the entirety of the graphics folder. If you do, you'll erase the battlers folder and crash at your very first battle since it can't properly render mons. Is it or will it be on mobile? No and no. This game is for PC only and it will remain so until someone makes a mobile RPG Maker emulator that is compatible with Pokémon Essentials. How do I mute the game? Either turn down the volume of the game in the Windows Volume Mixer or press 'F1' and uncheck either "BGM" (music) or "BGS" (sound effects). My game is lagging, is there a way to improve performance? Turn off 3D-mode, Turbo mode or reduce window size in the options. You can also try 'Smooth mode' by activating the first option after pressing 'F1'. How do I turn on Turbo? The default keybinding is 'Control'. How do I turn on fullscreen? There is no official fullscreen support. Alt-Enter does not work properly. Can I play this with a Controller? The game does not have native controller support. You can however use mapping programs to assign Keyboard keys to your controller. Can I get multiple save files? Multiple save files are not officially supported. However, you can locate your save file folder in C:\Users\YourName\Saved Games\Pokémon Infinite Fusion. Rename the folder to something else and start a new game. You will then be able to go back to your old save file by renaming the folder to “Pokémon Infinite Fusion” again. Alternatively change the name or directory of the save file (game.rxdata). Where do I find the option to randomize the game? When you start a new game you will be asked if you want to play Classic or Randomized. But the option will only appear if you already have an existing save file. Alternatively, speak with the man in the black suit at the top floor of every Pokémon Center (starting from Pewter City). He is able to un/randomize your game mid-playthrough. If this is your first time playing the game, it is recommended to start with Classic mode. Classic mode is slightly harder and Trainer Pokémon will often have awesome looking custom sprites made by our communities on Discord & Reddit! What are all these different randomizer options and how do they work? '''See Randomized Mode. '''These sprites are ugly, can I replace them? '''Yes, see Custom Sprites. '''Are the PBS files of this game available? No. My game crashed, what do I do? If possible make a screenshot of the error message (alt+printscreen) and post (ctrl+v) it into the #tech-support channel in the Infinite Fusion Discord . Tell us what happened before it crashed. (Location, Moves used, NPC's you interacted with, etc.) Common and/or known bugs General tip: Save often and/or turn on autosave on Pokémon Center visit in the options or at the start of the game. You can also use a script made by one of our discord members to automatically make a backup of your save on startup. Link. (You have to be logged in on the Browser Client and a member of our discord to see the message.) Controls are faulty, can't open the menu: '''Check your C:\Users\YourName\Saved Games directory. If there is a game.rxdata file in it, move, delete or rename it and try again (BE AWARE IT MIGHT BE A SAVE FROM ANOTHER RPG MAKER GAME). '''Getting stuck: Use the „Debugger“ (Basic Items). If you don't have one talk to the guy in black on the top floor of any Pokémon Center. Crash on Wild Encounters: Rerandomize your wild encounters by talking to the the guy in black on the top floor of any Pokémon Center. If it keeps happening also turn off the "Randomize wild encounters into fusions" option. Crash when a poisoned Pokémon reaches 1HP: Very rare; the only 'solution' is healing it before it reaches 1HP. Crash on the first battle: It is likely, that you replaced the 'graphics' folder of the base game when extracting the patch, instead of merging them. See if this problem persists, when you launch the base game, without a patch installed. "RGSS player has stopped working": Try this. Audio issues or error messages displaying missing audio drivers: '''Either update audio drivers (duh) or un- and replug your audio (output) device. '''Lightscreen spits out errors (usually encountered in the Celadon sewers): Stops enemies from attacking, but otherwise harmless. The ground is a black void: 'The game is loading incomplete tilesets. This is usually due to applying a patch on a version that was not compatible. Redownload the full game. '''Surfing on land: '''Harmless. 'Game Mechanics How does fusing work? Why is my fusion reversed? Why can't I choose 'x' ability? Everything you need to know about fusing mechanics is compiled in 'Pokémon Fusion' or in the #fusion_faq channel on our discord. What Generation is this game based on? It is based on Generation 5. This includes movepools, stats, various in/out of combat mechanics and type weaknesses/resistances. The Fairy type was added and behaves the same as in the modern games. What Pokémon are in the game and where do I find them? All of generation 1 and 2 are obtainable in the game as well as their cross-generation evolutions. There are also 35 additional Pokémon from generations 3 and 4. You can find a list of the additional Pokémon here or on the Google Drive. Every Pokémon can be obtained atleast once, per regular playthrough. Either through wild encounters , static encounters or trade & gift encounters. (Tips for navigating the encounter.txt: F3 to search for Pokémon/Locations; Name/Min-level/Max-level/Encounter%.) Are there any changed evolutions methods? '''Yes, you can find them here or on the Google Drive. '''What about trade evolutions? See above. They will not require any hold items. Is there a faster way to gain happiness? 'Tipping clowns in Pokémon Centers. A tip of 100$ or more will add 5 happiness to your whole party. 'Progression I lost track of my Quests, is there a questlog? Unfortunately no, but you can check out this page. A NPC told me to catch all 351 base Pokémon, what do I get from it? Debug Mode, which basically allows you to cheat (adding Pokémon/Items etc.). What do I do in the Sewers? ''' Step on the logs to make them fall. '''How do I get through Silph.Co? What do I do on Cinnabar? Check out the Lab in the southwest. Where do you go after Cinnabar? Viridian City. How do I get to Johto? Get the Train Pass in the Bar in Saffron City (west) then proceed to the Train Station in the northern part of the city. How do I get further than Goldenrod? The rest of Johto is considered Postgame and is therefore only available after beating the Pokémon League. How do I get to Mt.Silver? Obtain all 16 badges, then proceed to the entrance near Victory Road (south entrance). I can't get to Ecruteak City or past Blackthorn City. '''Update the game to version 4.5 or higher. '''How do I get to Olivine City? '''You cannot. The western part of Johto does not exist in the game. The Gym Leaders from Olivine City and Cyanwood are found on the Sevii Islands. '''Any plans for the future? The rest of Johto? More Pokémon? There will be updates in the future, albeit very slowly and the game is considered finished in many aspects. Especially in terms of Pokémon as the RPG Maker Engine unfortunately can not handle any more Pokémon without compromising performance. 'Items' As a general tip, speaking to NPC's will ensure you don't miss any important items. Some items can only be obtained by doing Sidequests. Where do I find the Exp.Share/All? Exp.Share in Cerulean CIty's Pokémon Center from a girl in a Lab coat. Exp.All from an NPC in the Gate between Fuchsia and Route 15. Where do I find the Lucky Egg? A hotel quest in Fuchsia City. Where do I find "x" TM/HM? You can find a list of all the TMs available and move tutors along with their locations on this page or the Google Drive . How do Pokémon specific held items work? Lightball, Thick club, etc. only work if the corresponding Pokémon is the body part of a fusion (currently not working as of v4.5.3). Other held items like Eviolite work regardless of fusing order. Please notice that Eviolite was nerfed to 25% stat boost for balancing reasons.